poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and The Flight of Dragons
''Winnie the Pooh and The Flight of Dragons is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Warner Bros crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and co-director TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive somewhere in the near future. Plot The 'Green Wizard' Carolinus (Harry Morgan) discovers magic failing as humanity embraces science, and summons his brothers Lo Tae Zhao the Yellow Wizard (Don Messick); Solarius the Blue Wizard (Paul Frees); and Ommadon the Red Wizard (James Earl Jones), accompanied by their dragons Shen Tsu, Lunarian, and Bryagh (James Gregory), before whom he resolves to create a 'Last Realm of Magic' hidden from the rest of the world. Lo Tae Zhao and Solarius consent, but Ommadon instead proposes to take control of the world himself; whereupon the other wizards decide to seize Ommadon's crown, the source of his powers. Because the wizards are forbidden to fight among themselves, they volunteer Carolinus's dragon Gorbash (Bob McFadden when not Ritter-as-Peter) and the knight Sir Orrin Neville-Smythe (Bob McFadden), to do so, with Solarius giving a shield to deflect dark magic and Lo Tae Zhao giving a flute to lull dragons to sleep. Requiring a third protagonist, Carolinus summons Peter Dickinson (John Ritter), a board-game creator and polymath scientist. Having arrived in the past, Peter becomes enamoured of Princess Milisande (Alexandra Stoddart), Carolinus's ward. Ommadon, learning the others' plan, sends his dragon Bryagh to capture Peter; whereupon Carolinus casts a spell to save him, which mistakenly combines Peter's mind with the body of Gorbash. Knowing nothing about being a dragon or about magic, Peter is mentored by an older dragon named Smrgol (James Gregory). During their journey they are joined by the wolf Aragh (Victor Buono), a woodland elf named Giles, and the archer 'Danielle of the Woodlands' (Nellie Bellflower). The dichotomy of magic and science appears when Smrgol teaches Peter in magical terms, whilst Peter explains them with principles of science; and in later approaches of each character to similar subjects. In Carolinus's home Princess Milisande falls into a trance and views the protagonists magically from afar. At an inn near Ommadon's realm, an Ogre captures Sir Orrin and Danielle. Smrgol teaches Peter how to defeat the Ogre, but defeats the Ogre himself after Peter is subdued. Smrgol then dies of his injuries. In the Red Wizard's realm, the heroes face the Worm of Sligoff, a giant worm that excretes Sulfuric Acid (ignited by Peter), followed by an evil spell designed to induce hopelessness, which Peter repels by Solarius' shield. When Ommadon sends an army of dragons against the heroes, Giles plays the flute given by Lo Tae Zhao, which puts them all to sleep except Bryagh, who seems to kill Giles, Aragh, and Danielle but is slain by Sir Orrin, who dies soon after. When Ommadon appears on the battlefield, Peter separates himself from Gorbash, and confronts him. Here, Peter's explanations of science against Ommadon's declarations of magic destroy Ommadon; whereupon the others are restored to life and the "Last Realm of Magic" takes shape. Peter, having "denied" magic to overcome Ommadon, returns to his own time, taking the flute and shield, which he sells to pay his debts. He is then joined by Princess Milisande, who comes bearing Ommadon's crown, and the two embrace. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Sora, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), Thistle, J. Edgar Beaver, Bud E. Bear, Fifi Fox, Do, Ray, and Mee, Merlin, Archimedes, Schmendrick, Molly Grue, Mushu, Devon and Cornwall, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, The Beetle Boys, The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overload, The Dazzlings, Myotismon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Sir Ruber, Mojo Jojo, Pete, Myotismon, Hexxus, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, The Crime Empire, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overload, The Dazzlings, Myotismon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Sir Ruber, Mojo Jojo, Pete, Myotismon, Hexxus, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) will be working with Ommadon. * This film marks the first debut of Thistle, J. Edgar Beaver, Bud E. Bear, Fifi Fox, Do, Ray, and Mee from ''The Elm-Chanted Forest and Schmendrick and Molly Grue from The Last Unicorn. * Both The Last Unicorn and The Flight of Dragons were made by Rankin/Bass Productions and released in 1982. * The first three Pokémon ''film, ''Quest for Camelot, The Powerpuff Girls Movie and The Flight of Dragons were all released by Warner Bros. Pictures. * The reason why Mushu, Devon and Cornwall are guest starring in this film is because Mulan, Quest for Camelot and The Flight of Dragons contains dragons. * The other reason why Thistle, Merlin and Schmendrick are guest starring in this film is because The Elm-Chanted Forest, The Sword in the Stone, The Last Unicorn ''and ''The Flight of Dragons contains wizards. Category:76859Thomas Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers